Monsters
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: After being ditched by the Cullens, Bella encounters a strange vampire. Benito invites her to join his vampire army up South. She has no idea what she is doing. 6 months after her change and she and her sire have taken down over 67 armies, The Volturi take down his army and leave with the battered, bruised, broken and scarred vampire. How deep do her scars go? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own anything except the plot and any OC'S :( **

* * *

><p><span><strong>3rd person-<strong>

* * *

><p>As the small coven was lead through the halls of the castle by the small blonde girl, a sickening roar echoed throughout. "What was that?" the bronze haired boy asked her "A newborn female, she was brought in by the guards who where wiping out Benito's army. Extremely gifted, 3 mindsets and very, very dangerous." she replied. All of their heads turned to the honey blonde male at the back of the room "Like Jasper?" the small pixie-like teen asked. The girl nodded when another scream echoed through the walls. All people present shuddered "How long has she been here?" Jasper asked her "4 months, the guard are trying to tame her but... some of them don't come out alive." she finished. The sound of chains rattling bounced off the walls ringing in their ears "Can I see her?" Jasper asked. The blonde female leading the group spun around in surprise "You... w-w-what?" she sputtered. The blonde male stared in amusement "I want to see her." he said. The girl nodded "Wait here." she commanded. The girl ran off at inhuman speed. She returned moments later with 3 men following her, one had ruler straight-black hair and milky red eyes, the second had wavy dark-brown hair with the same milky red eyes and a depressed look about him, the last one had shoulder length-platinum-blonde hair and cold-red eyes. The first one stepped forward "Jasper, you said you want to meet this newborn?" he asked in a high-pitched-girl-like voice. The scarred male nodded his head, the 3 males nodded their heads and turned, gesturing for him to follow. "Jane, take the others to their rooms. Jasper if you'l follow us." the dark haired one said. Jasper nodded and watched as Jane lead the rest of his coven away.<p>

The 4 males made their ways down a hall, the stone was cold. Even on their hard-marble like skin.  
>The men stopped at a cell. Inside a small girl, only at the age of 19, was pacing. Her eyes where flat black and a low rumbling growl was escaping her chest almost permanently. Her hands were locked in chains that where melted onto the floor. She turned towards the males and her growling got louder. She began pacing faster and struggling against the chains "Vampire bone?" Jasper asked them. They nodded and looked at the girl silently "I know her." Jasper mumbled. The leaders looked at him in surprise "You do, how?" the brown haired one asked him "Edward dated her when she was human, Marcus." he said. Marcus nodded and looked to the girl. The girls struggles died and she slumped to the ground, sighing in defeat, her eyes returned to a dark crimson and her shoulders hunched over. "Why am I here?" she growled at the men "Isabella, mio caro, you are a newborn with extraordinary powers. You can leave once you are trained." the dark haired male said "BUT I WONT WILL I? YOU'LL JUST KEEP ME HERE FOR MY POWER, ARO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SAT HERE, TIED TO THE FLOOR BECAUSE MY ANGER IS UNCONTROLLABLE! JUST LET ME GO!" she screamed at Aro. The blonde man's eyes flashed in outrage "You will speak to us with respect, if not you will see what a proper guard is treated like." he hissed "A PROPER GUARD? SERIOUSLY, CAIUS, SERIOUSLY? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PROPER GUARD!" She screeched. Jasper stepped forward and sat down in front of the girl. She glared at Caius until his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, moaning in pain. "Bella! Stop." Jasper commanded. She growled lowly, a deep bass growl, her eyes snapped to the man on the floor in front of her "You don't tell me what to do. You ditched me! Practically fed me to Victoria! If it wasn't for Benito I would be dead! HE SAVED ME!" she finished shouting. Jasper flinched back "I tried to tell him what it would do to you. He wouldn't listen, everyone tried to stop him. But you want to know something, he was going behind your back! With your best friend, Bella! Why can't you listen to me?" he pleaded. Bella let out a shuddering breath, tears welled up in her eyes "You left me without a goodbye. He left me in a forest he told me specifically not to go in. He said he didn't love me and I was a plaything and a distraction! He called me a pet and a toy for your family and none of you wanted to see me ever again! He said my mind is like a sieve and that I'll forget all of you! I didn't he broke every promise he ever made!" she hissed turning around so her back was facing the men. Aro turned to his brothers and they both nodded silently, he pulled a leaver and watched as the chains left the clamps her hands where in. She looked around and looked at her hands, a small smile graced her cherry-coloured lips and she stood, stretching, her muscles squealed in protest after their misuse. Her half covered back showed small crescent like bites and long ragged-edged cuts.<p>

She inhaled deeply and her eyes turned flat black "How many of you are here?" Bella asked calmly. Jasper sighed and looked at her sadly "We're all here, Bella." he mumbled "I don't want Edward anywhere near me." she said bluntly. The males nodded and looked at the girl, once a feral monster screaming, shouting and roaring at everyone who approached had disappeared and was now replaced by a small girl, broken beyond repair, scarred, battered and bruised. She sighed and wandered around the cell, kicking a loose rock every now and then.

The 3 brothers looked at the honey blonde male staring at the girl in awe and took their leave.

Jasper watched in silent wonder as her body shook with electricity she closed her eyes and focused on the corners of the room, making the vampire gasp as sparks of a lightning like substance reached out to the corners. Loud cracks and sizzles made him stare in shock. She tensed up and stifled a laugh as he watched in complete and utter disbelief as she made the electric current flash in different colours.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it?<br>R&R  
>Please tell me what you think.<br>For now,  
><strong>**†****CatCalledJasper****†******


	2. Chapter 2

The electric current stopped short as a second figure stepped into the dungeons, one with bronze hair and gold eyes. Bella's growling started almost as soon as he was electrocuted.

The currents made his unruly hair point in every direction possible, his eyes wide and black with anger and his mouth hanging open in an 'O' shape. Both, Bella and Jasper, fell to the ground with their chests heaving in fits of laughter "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The boy roared at Bella. She turned her back and crossed her arms over her chest, she huffed. A low rumbling growl escaped the boy's chest "That, Mr Cullen, was one of my powers." she spat. She growled at him. "Get out." she ordered bluntly. He shook his head and leant against the wall "Immature." she mumbled before electrifying him again, causing him to collapse. Making a small crack in the ground. He got up, brushed himself off and stormed away.

Their laughter echoed around the castle making almost every vampire sigh in relief, the roaring had been stopped after he talked some sense into her.

**†—**_**Bella**—_**†**

As much as I hated the cell, Jasper had made me see some sense. I was running on instinct, a newborn craving blood. I sat down, growing more agitated. I had grown used to Benito letting me come and go as I please. Occasionally travelling to new places and meeting new people, seeing things I'd never had the chance to during my human life. Being in one place for any amount of time makes me restless. I was used to travelling, then they took me, put me in a cage with metal gloves so I can't use all of my powers.

It was hard, getting used to all of your powers then have them limited. Why would anyone do that anyway? I sighed and stood up and looked around the cell, it was about 4 meters by 4 meters, not very - big but not the size of a shoe cupboard.

I heard the heartbeat of a human and the rushing gurgles of blood swimming in his veins then. He was definitely male, around mid 20's early 30's and he was a alcholic. A growl tore through my chest, my throat burning for the crimson liquid that ran through his veins. Felix, I think, tossed him through the door and slammed it closed before I could bat an eyelid. The man was quivering in fear, I could smell the adrenaline pumping through his veins "I'm so sorry." I whispered before pouncing. I latched onto his neck and almost moaned at the warm liquid trickling down my throat.

All too soon the body was rid of the blood. I groaned and dropped it onto the floor, staring at it I huffed. Jasper laughed at me and mocked me. I growled and sent him a small current of electricity, enough to make him jump. He stared at me and laughed "Seriously, you electrocute me for mocking you?" he asks. I nod my head and shoot him with another dose of eletric. His laughs quietened and he mock glared at me.

The silence was short lived when his phone went off, a loud chorus of moo's, I laughed uncontrollably "Only you, would have that ringtone!" I gasped between giggles. He puffed his chest out and checked his phone, he sighed and turned to me "See ya, Carlisle wants to talk with me." he said. I nodded my head and looked around, hopefully finding something to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry, IK short chapter but it is something. Another update coming soon, in Jasper's and Caius' pov**


	3. Chapter 3

‡—**Jasper—‡**

Seeing Bella in that condition shocked the hell out of me. Then hearing my family caused her this much pain. My own pain was unbearable. Edward was the main one to blame then it was Carlisle. First Edward sucked out then venom in her blood stream after allerting her of our kind, then he ditched her in a forest. Then it was Carlisle's fault because he told me and Emmett not to go after Victoria. How could one family cause a human so much pain and heartached?

I sighed and stalked into the room my 'family' was currently staying in. I kept my thoughts blocked and didn't make any decicions. I growled and stepped infront of Edward and slapped him, making cracks form in his left cheek "How dare you do that to her!" I shouted. "That poor girl! She doesn't trust no one because of you! Did you see the pain and heartache in her eyes when you saw her?! Did you bother to even say "I'm sorry!" you didn't take a backwards glance when you saw she was a vampire! Is she really that much to you!" I hissed. Everyone was staring at me in shock "A-a-are you talking a-a-about B-B-Bella?" Emmett stuttered, anger shooting up in his emotions "Yes!" I spat. Emmett growled and stormed out of the room "Don't ask for anymore 'favours', don't call me, don't talk to me, don't think about me and definitley don't call me 'son' or 'brother'!" I spat following Emmett "SAME FOR ME!" He called from down the hall.

No one bothered to follow us as we left the coven. Not even Alice or Rosalie. I heard Esmé's heartbroken sobs but I didn't care.

**«—Caius—****»**

I hated the girl. Always growling and roaring. It was a relief when the Major got her to stop. She was doing my head in.

She was brave and strong, but, of course I wasn't going to admit it aloud. Anyone who could survive through the shit she's been through is strong, I mean who wants to watch their parents and step-parent being murdered?

When she first arrived in Volterra she was put in torturous amounts of pain due to the many gifted vampires we have here. It hurts like hell when she gains a new gift, having over 25 talented vampires around was gonna hurt.

I stalked down the halls, hearing the Cullens arguing I decided to go and check it out. Only when I saw two of the males storming down the corridoor did I bother to ask what had happened.

The Major explained everything and I was shocked to hear what had happened between their 'happy little family'.


	4. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
